transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Solar System Risk
Overview All of Sol is your battleground. Humanity is extending its reach through the solar system just as Galvatron and his Decepticons are moving in, seeking to claim it all and strangle Autobot defensive efforts. May 2009 will see the sequel to Russian Risk: Solar System Risk. As shown on the map below, there are eleven Capture Points stretching from Earth to Pluto. Unlike Russian Risk, these do not represent vast territories of land but rather points of interest that can be captured. Each is designed to have a unique feel. Some will offer defensive benefits in the form of Control attacks usable by the defending side. Others will offer RPed effect. A battle fought at one of the Capture Points will win that point for their side, and the map will be updated appropriately. In theory the winner is whichever side has more Capture Points at the end, but in truth everyone is a winner so long as you get to smack an enemy around! Battle Rules *A battle must have two or more players on either side taking part. So 1v1 or 2v1 doesn't count towards winning a Capture Point. However in some cases if one of the players is a badass enough character (like a Sky Lynx vs two Decepticons) then its all good. Really, this is up to both sides to agree on, as fair play and kindness still carry the day. *A Capture Point can be won back by winning a battle at it. So if the Decepticons hold a point, and then the Autobots successfully attack it, they gain control. Easy as that. *Note that some rooms (such as Earth Orbit) have multiple Capture Points. These are still entirely separate as far as attacks go. Attacking Copernicus Station has no effect on Harvest-One. Similarly, Control attacks from one Capture Point cannot be used in battles at another Capture Point, even if they are in the same room. Earth Orbit covers a lot of territory, after all. *No tag backs! If a Capture Point has been won, you have to wait at least two days before trying to fight over it again. So if Mars - EDC Fighter Base is captured on Monday, the earliest date it can be fought over again is Wednesday. HOWEVER this does mean that you need to put the date of the battle in the log somewhere when you upload it. This gives the successful faction time to enjoy their hard fought victory and construct defences (see below). *A log of any battle must be posted to the wiki and judged by an admin to count. The map will then be appropriately coloured and the Capture Point's faction altered. *For simplicity, Autobots, Junkions, and EDCers are allied for this. A pure EDC attack that's successful will colour the map red. *When fighting, it is important to use common sense. No wading into a battle with your uber powerful character when the fight is nearly over and everyone is exhausted. If lots of folks want to join in on a fight that is half-over, a simple solution is to start another fight. *Taking a neutral (white) Capture Point still requires a battle. In this case, the winner gets the point. Ideally taking neutral points should take priority over taking held points at the beginning as both sides move in to entrench their positions. *Copernicus Station, containing an EDC base, starts under Autobot control. The geothermal energy factories on the hellish world of Io, reflecting their evil nature, starts under Decepticon control. *Play nice! *Admin decision is final. *Have fun! Construction Rules Soon factions will begin capturing ground. But how to defend it? Well, build your defenses! Thats right, you can BUILD your own Control Attacks with which to protect your Capture Points. In the case of points that already have Control Attacks, you may upgrade them (both the attacks and the durability). There are of course, rules: 1 - Defense objects/upgrades are built via RP. They can be anything, from a space station to a minefield to a death ray. Once you complete the log, post it on the wiki under the 'Construction Logs' section 2 - Put a description of the new creations or upgrades you are making at the bottom of the log. 3 - The log will then be judged and the Control Point will be upgraded in terms of durability or attacks. How great the Capture Point is will depend on many factors - how great the log is (seriously, it doesn't have to be just 'bobbot hammers a panel' x300), the type of structure being built, the type of characters building it (if some scientists with really high tech build a death ray, it will be better than say, Blueshift with his low tech building one). You know the drill. And admin decision is FINAL. 4 - The object must be RPed being built at the Capture Point where it is to be situated (Oh no and someone could spy on you using +scout or other means!). Also it cannot leave the room. That is where it stays. If the room is captured by the other side, then the object is destroyed. 5 - You can only upgrade Capture Points that you own. Duh! When a Capture Point is taken over, any upgrades will be removed, so you don't have to worry about giving guns to the enemy. 6 - In combat, using a Control Attack takes up your combat turn. Pretty obvious really. Map image:Sol_Map7.jpg The interactive version (with location descriptions and notes) can be viewed here. Battle Logs * (1) Battle of Mimas - Mimas Super Laser Prototype, 08 May 2030: The Decepticons attempt to capture an old Earth Defence Command weapon on one of Saturn's moons. Autobot Victory * (2) Grimlock: Hero of Uranus - Uranus Hydrocarbon Collection Rig, 09 May 2030: Seekers versus Dinobots over Uranus. No Klingons to be found. Autobot Victory * (3) Battle of Pluto - Pluto Weapons Testing Range, 10 May 2030: Scourge leads the Decepticons to take the Pluto weapons testing range. Decepticon Victory * (4) Icy Hands of Abominus - Europa Water Station, 12 May 2030: The Decepticons seek to claim Europa to solidify their rule around Jupiter. Abominus battles Computron. Decepticon Victory * (5) Lunar Base Raid - Moon Supply Base, 13 May 2030: Tailgate, Hardstrike, and Sideswipe move to garrison the lunar supply base as Excise, Mindwipe, and Blot try to take it over. Autobot Victory * (6) Red Alert Is Straight Up Crazy - Shipping Lanes, 15 May 2030: The space lines are a hotly contested area in the Sol system! And Red Alert really is. Decepticon Victory * (7) Harvest-Fun - Harvest-One, 15 May 2030: The Decepticons send two Sweeps to Harvest-One, but don't count on finding a cranky old man and a showy braggart there! Autobot Victory * (8) Still A Planet, Darn It! - Pluto Weapons Testing Range, 16 May 2030: Grimlock, Scorch, and Jayson Redfield lead an assault on Pluto intended to distract from a simultaneous attack on Europa. Decepticon Victory * (9) Europa, Retaken! - Europa Water Station, 16 May 2030: As the Dinobots follow their orders, a strike team comprising Rodimus Prime, Turntail, Focus and Foxfire land on the Jovial moon, planning to take control of the water station right under Shockwave's nose. Autobot Victory * (10) Battle of the Relay Station - Jovian Relay Station, 17 May 2030: Hoping to secure their position around Jupiter, the Autobots venture up to the orbiting communication station. However, the 'Cons are thinking the exact same thing. Autobot Victory * (11) Harvest: One. Transformers: Zero - Harvest-One, 22 May 2030: Shockwave leads a Decepticon attack to take Harvest-One. Ultra Magnus's crew stands defiant. Autobot Victory * (12) Rodimus vs Decepti-Horde - Shipping Lanes, 24 May 2030: Rodimus Prime comes across a Decepticon raid pillaging a commercial ship. Naturally, he takes 'em all on solo. Decepticon Victory * (13) Do Not Be So Proud Of This Technology Terror You've Constructed‎ - Mimas, 27 May 2030: A trio of high-powered Decepticons attack where the Autobots are weakest. Decepticon Victory * (14) Battle of Deep Space Copernicus - Copernicus Station, 27 May 2030: The Decepticons pull out all the stops to lay siege to the venerable EDC space station. Decepticon Victory Construction Logs * Decepticons On Io - The Decepticons establish their foothold by creating a geothermal station on Io. * This Technological Terror The Heroes Constructed - The Autobots and EDC join together to upgrade the Mimas Prototype Super Laser. * Water Guns On Europa - The Decepticons install some unique weaponry around their new base on Europa. * Rodimus Pain - First Aid fixes up Rodimus after getting beaten down by a Decepti-Horde. Subterfuge Logs Category:Logs Category:2030 Category:Solar System Risk Category:Risk